This invention relates to packaging of photosensitive material for example rolls of photographic paper or rolls of photographic film, which packaging is adapted to be day-light loaded into a box-like cassette which can be attached to an exposure apparatus.
Numerous proposals have been made for such packaging but often these designs have been either too expensive or too cumbersome to operate. That is to say it is not easy to package the roll of photosensitive material in a light-tight manner or more importantly when the roll has been placed in the box-like cassette it has proved difficult to unwind the photosensitive material from the roll.
Proposals for packing rolls of photosensitive material have been made for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,148,395, 4,505,387, 4,911,299 and 5,133,171; in European patent application E.P. 181417 and in Research Disclosure 22932. (Research Disclosures are published by Industrial Opportunities Limited of Homewell, Havant, Hampshire, U.K.).